User talk:Count Caterpie
User page Nag Wars III: Revenge of the Rejected But I wonder why you deleted these articles. Sorry. I think there is room for a third sysop because there is a new contributor called Hallosteve55 and besides 2 sysops is almost none LOL. I'm Sorry that I thought you were a vandal. Do you think you can discuss to MarioGalaxy2433g5 about getting a third sysop. I recommend it. Shy Guys Suck 20:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :My harddrive on my computer is currently failling for the record. I am using my new laptop... which doesn't have a mouse yet... so things are difficult. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Very Weird This is crazy 1 1/2 sysops are like zero sysops and plus this is still the same header. Honestly I think there should be a sysop who does a different job. Shy Guys Suck 11:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop nagging me or I'll block you into next week. And that's be generous, considering how long MG blocks people. - Count Caterpie 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Why is Launchballer a rollback, despite the fact he nagged for it? Shy Guys Suck 17:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Because he's responsible, he knows the rules, he's a good contributing member, etc. And he didn't nag. It was a joke. - Count Caterpie 17:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } :Seeing as MarioGalaxy2433g5 isn't active because of computer problems, would it be an idea for - while he's inactive - for you to step up as bureaucrat and me as an administrator while he's inactive?-- 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try Launch. Things are still working okay with only one sysop in command for now. And I'm sure MG will back soon enough. --- Count Caterpie 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. DOes this still mean I have to work to become an administrator? Shy Guys Suck 20:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phil.e Then explain why he left a message on my talk page and he logged on since yesterday. I know because I looked . Shy Guys Suck 19:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :He logged in yesterday because you wouldn't stop bothering him. And you may not have noticed, but he actually yelled at you not to bother him. So don't. And ADD HEADERS to your talk page messages. - Count Caterpie 19:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble New Wiki Check out My Wiki. I will make you a sysop there. Shy Guys Suck 20:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More nagging I want to be a administrator. Why am I not one? Can you explain why not? Shy Guys Suck 12:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have explained it to you several times, but since you can't wrap your head around "no means no", I'll say it again. #We have no need for more than two administrators. We don't have many members and we don't have a vandalism problem. #If we needed a new admin, Launchballer, as much as it pains me to say it, would probably get it before you did. #You break tons of rules. #You don't listen to MarioGalaxy's warnings. #Including the warning that I'd block you if you nagged us again. So guess who just earned a block? see you next week. - Count Caterpie 19:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :To produce a numbered list, Count Caterpie, you need to put #s instead of the numbers. I've fixed this amongst some other errors for you.-- 15:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I know how to make a numbered list. I'm also editing from a phone this past weekend, so I don't have time to care. If you want to perfect my message, fine. But don't leave messages like that if they don't contribute to the topic. - Count Caterpie 16:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally for things like this, you should only block for a day or so. We want them to learn a lesson, but we still want them to come back... correct? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Should I shorten the settings? - Count Caterpie 04:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just don't create more multiple accounts, please? We'll give you one more chance, don't break it - WolfLink33 15:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) We aren't giving SGS a second chance, especially since this would be his fourth chance. That isn't even for you to decide. - Count Caterpie 19:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Can you check the candidates for deletions everyday. User:Slipknot Darkrai I usually do, I'll take a look at it. - Count Caterpie 15:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Self-plagiarism Sockpuppetry A CheckUser confirms that Shy Guys Suck, Duskullbone, Slipknot Darkrai and Yoshikart are all sockpuppets - and they are sockpuppets, since Duskullbone, Shy Guys Suck and Slipknot Darkrai have all been blocked - of each other. -- 20:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Who did the chekuser? I used a lot of vandal accounts you know. User:Slipknot Darkrai Please don't block me. I won't annoy anyone and plus what Launchballer said was true. Do not listen to him. PLEASE!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai :Using and alternate account to break the rules? BTW, I'm not going on this evidence alone, I received emails from Sarah Manley proving this. So, I'm extending some block lengths. - Count Caterpie 01:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) And headers. They don't add headers - Count Caterpie 16:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Slightly unconstructive editing doesn't mean vandalism. - Count Caterpie 16:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hi, It's Supermariofan99 and I know you wanted me to make better articles. So I edited the "Madame Flurrie" article. Do you think it's good enough? Supermariofan99 01:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Much better. Thank you. - Count Caterpie 02:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppetry regarding User:Bowser'scastle6 and User:Bowser'scastle6w New hi im new here ive been on Unmariowikia for like 3 years so if i post this please don't ban me im only 11 Luigi992 00:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigii922 I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I ban you? --- Count Caterpie 01:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi srry Bout that last one i was new so sorry! i love mario ive played as him since i was 3 in 2002 Luigi992 04:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigi92 Its okay, nobody's here to ban you as long as you contribute and don't break the rules - Count Caterpie 04:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you make that Talk thing it is cool! how do you make it please tell me Luigi992 18:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 Um No! i dont know what your talking about! Im only 11 plus im new here! Yahoo!!!! 19:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No Yahoo!!!! 20:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Luigi992 Um sure??? i don't know who you are talking about im new! IDK you guys are talknig about but sure! Vandal :Gengarblood3 was proven to be one of the Slipknot Darkrai/Duskullbone group a while ago on The Pokemon Wiki. Also, now that I read the above section... This means Yoshikart went back on his word. He was also the Lario vandal a while back... This also means that the same dude has been annoying me for nearly 3 years. :He is not to be trusted ever again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so: :Gengarblood = Slipknow Darkrai = Duskullbone = Shy Guys Sucks :And where does Yoshikart fit in? :Can we just keep a running tabs on all vandal alias? - Count Caterpie 22:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :...Yoshikart said he was the Lario vandals from a while back and that he would stop vandalizing. Launchballer says Yoshikart is Duskullbone. Lariocaro05 Lariocaro07 Lariocaro06 Lario05. Yoshikart is back in 2008. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :So, every vandalism problem we've had in the last four months has been caused by one person? - Count Caterpie 23:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No. He has been on and off throughout the years. The Lario's have been gone for a while. Gengarblood vandalized because the other accounts got blocked and for revenge. (Apparently forgot that I am also admin of the site where it was discovered he was the same as Duskullbone/Slipknot Darkrai) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) But: Lario = Yoshikart = Shy Guy Sucks = Duskullbones = Slipknot Darkrai = GengarBlood --- Count Caterpie 01:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. :Apparently he has another wikia account called ZeroLatios. I found that because he created a page on me at Userpedia (searching myself for the win) which was later deleted because it had lies about me (THANKS WEBKINZ112). His latest account name there is ZeroLatios. A search of ZeroLatios told me that his Wikia account is such. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucracy CC, MG has made three edits in the last month. We've got a vandalism problem in the form of the "Super Mario Blue: An Eggman Rage" user, so we need a bureaucrat at least.-- 15:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. Because of several reasons: The first being that before MG was promoted to bureaucracy, we didn't have one for almost a year and we handled B'cratlessness quite well. The second is that i have no reason to want to become a b'crat (as it would be me, since I'm second in command here). Thirdly, MG will be back soon, and then we'll have two B'crats and what would be the point of that. :Number 4 is that the vandalism problem is very minor, and can easy be cleaned up by one sysop, there's nothing more I could do as a bureaucrat that would fix it. I already sent a help request to Wikia Central and there's nothing they can do that I haven't already done. Finally, you know all of this already and the only reason your suggesting this is because once I'm a b'crat, I'd have to make you a sysop. So yea, no need. --- Count Caterpie 18:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I will probably be on more now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Told you --- Count Caterpie 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::Shoutbox. I went to the beach recently. :P ::A bureaucrat can only promote and demote. If a sysop can't handle vandalism then a vandal accidently caused a glitch that has to be fixed by staff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's the thing though. I can handle it, I don't know what the big deal is. The vandal was using a proxy to evade bans, but we ended that. - Count Caterpie 21:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Page protection Rather than making dumb, hasty actions seen there, how about we let the community decide on the favicon? My icon failed because its background was not transparent, but the current one represents the Wiki very poorly, and is too small to make out (if you can't see that, then you have a serious problem). I'm willing to work this out using reason if you are, and if you refuse to respond, I'll ask the community on the favicon's discussion page. BNK [ |T| ] 21:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me? I just stopped edit warring. I'm not hindering progress. Go ahead and hold a poll. - Count Caterpie 21:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Could you shorten the protection date? Indefinite is ridiculous, and you aren't really helping the decision (you instead show that you favor Launchballer's idea, which isn't fair). BNK [ |T| ] 03:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :All I'm doing is stopping unproductive edit warring until a decision is reached. As a sysop, that is my job. I just happened to stop it on the original favicon. Technically, pages like the Main Page, our logo and the favicon are supposed to be protected anyway, so it needed to be done. The real problem is that you changed favicon without consulting the rest of us. --- Count Caterpie 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My bad, and it's actually your job to semi-protect those pages. Users play a role in the community more than IPs do, so it is more reasonable that way. This looks like abuse of powers, and you've yet to give input on the Favicon talk page.. BNK [ |T| ] 04:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think protecting a vital page to our wiki is necessary and its "an abuse of power"? You are blowing this way out of proportion, calm down. --- Count Caterpie 04:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for leaving this indent for me, and no one needs to calm down; stop trying to interpret anger. I'm simply concerned with how you use your ability to protect pages. Semi-protecting is always preferred. BNK [ |T| ] 05:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Boss? There is no true "boss" around here. We are all equals. I simply have the tools through which to act on the community's wishes. :) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but I like pretending this is my job. Saying "I'm a system operative (SysOp) on a popular archival database website." is how I make friends. I'm kidding, I just consider you to be the boss of the wiki. - Count Caterpie 20:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like the term boss, since it seperates me from everyone else. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::@Launchballer - I never called anyone horrible, I just criticized the administration. The falsehood that I "tried hiding it by making a secondary edit" is also untrue, because my previous summary implied that I would stop editing here. Please lrn2read, and stop attempting to threaten other users then go on to spout falsehoods which you're unable to back with facts. :::@Count Caterpie - That's actually just a small number of users, but I still see your point after checking their contributions. I apologize if I came off as rude to you, and if I disrespected you in any way. I surely want to help improve this wiki. BNK [ |T| ] 21:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You called the administration horrible, because of my actions. Breaking news: I am the administration. How could that not be interpreted as rude? Just watch it okay. - Count Caterpie 01:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Captain Tattle Tale. Its not like I already saw that. Learn to butt out Launch. - Count Caterpie 18:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Furthermore, I never denied editing my user page twice in one instance. Again, lrn2read. BNK [ |T| ] 18:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Image May I upload an Image of the Pokemon Shroomish for my Userpage? I am asking because some Wikis delete images unrelated to the Wiki's subject. Contributing Members are allowed two personal images. Did you pay any heed to my request? - Count Caterpie 01:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What request? There is nowhere on my talk page where it mentions personal images. I know, I left a message about something else. - Count Caterpie 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So is this request non-existent? No.. I left a message on your talk page telling you not to upload non-specific file names and to categorize pages. Read your talk page. - Count Caterpie 23:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) That has nothing to do with the limit of personal images. I know. I never said it did. I said that it was completely different. - Count Caterpie 23:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nowhere on this Wiki have I seen'' "Contributing members are allowed two personal images"'' except on this talk page, which proves "Did you pay any heed to my request" irrelevant. If you asked to make sure, then that was pretty much useless, as I learn from my mistakes, as everybody else does. To stop further confusion, maybe you should add "Members are allowed two personal images" to your Welcome template. For crying out loud. I have told you twice now that we are talking about two completely different things. You asked me if you could upload a personal image, and I said that (because of the User Rules ) you can. A few hours before you asked me that, however, you uploaded an image with a very obscure and annoying file name that consisted solely of numbers. So I told you not to upload files with nonsense names. See: two completely different things. - Count Caterpie 00:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Why talk about non-sensible image names when I am asking about personal images?! Stick to one subject! This whole conversation is very confusing. I will state again- To stop further confusion, add ''"Contributing members are allowed two personal images" ''or a link to the User Rules on the Welcome Template to keep this conversation from coming up again. You should have just answered straight- "Users are allowed 2 images", and none of this argument would've happened. Perhaps you don't understand: You violated a rule of this site. You uploaded an image with a non-sensible name. I warned you not to and you ignored my warning (which you can find on your talk page). THEN A FEW HOURS LATER YOU ASKED ME SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!!! '''You asked whether you could upload personal images and I said "yes". '''It was at that point that the person image discussion ended and I brought up whether or not you noticed the warning I posted on the talk page. '''This is not that hard to understand. You violated a rule and you were warned. And then we talked about something else. And then I went back to talking about your warning. - Count Caterpie 00:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) After that one image, I understood your warning and I didn't upload another "Non-sensible" image. You do not pay attention to my activities. The only other image I uploaded was Lahla, which specifically states what the image is. You cannot say that I ignored your warning. Adding "Did you pay any heed to my request" to the end of the statement makes it seem like I was dumb enough not to notice the rule about the images. '''Do not put two different subjects in one comment. That leaves many Users perplexed. That's the thing. I only know what you're doing based on your edits. So because I didn't get a 'Oh okay', or a 'Sorry about that', I assumed the worse, that you didn't read it. Which is why I asked. LIsten, its obvious you can't handle complex conversations, so I'm done talking about this. Please go contribute or something, but stop bugging me. - Count Caterpie 04:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About my Ban I am not lying or anything, but I didn't know that I nagged. Really I am really sorry about this. Thank you Shy Guys Suck 10:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :...Didn't we discuss how Shy Guy Sucks was Duskullbone, and how Duskullbone was Gengarblood3 and how Gengarblood3 recently otal of::vandalized? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :@SGS. Stop trying to play the innocent card. I'm counting my talk page archives: and wow, I'm not joking when I say I lost count twice trying to tally up the times you nagged MG and I for Sysop Rights and praise. But I'd estimate it to be over 20 times. Buy a dictionary something, but I'm pretty sure I learned in Preschool.. no.. SUNDAY SCHOOL what nagging was and why we shouldn't do it. Not only that: You committed several other offenses to this wiki which include (but are not limited to): :1. Nagging :2. Sockpuppetry :3. Using Sockpuppetry to avoid a block :4. Using Sockpuppetry to vandalize this wiki :5. Swearing. :6. Nagging me to let you swear. :7. Complete disregard for protocol. :8. Complete disregard for administrative requests :9. Not categorizing pages. :10. Creating loads of stub articles. :11. And Bribery. :And I could probably think of a few more if I really tried. That is not acceptable. So again, stop trying to play innocent and face the facts. I'm not sure why I didn't ban your for longer, but I that could soon change. :@MG. Yes, yes we did. If you'd like to block him for another 20 years, like you did his sockpuppets, be my guest. - Count Caterpie 19:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : RE: Dr. Mario lyrics Can you explain what I did wrong before I get pissed off at you for yelling at me before telling me what I did wrong? I added a source and Nintendo already confirmed it to be canon. Neffy545 23:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my edit and rudeness, I'm made a slight mistake. However, I remember Nintendo confirming it was canon. Did they confirm it was canon? Neffy545 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanfictious precaution :(EDITCONFLICT)I could put it in the copyright notice below the edit window. Thats what we did on Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :On a somewhat related note, I think they we need to do an overhaul of the Wiki's expectations and policy. We do have the user rules section, but that needs more content and more rules. Frankly, when I busted Shy Guy Sucks and some other anti-editors, I made up some of the rules. We need to be more specific. Things like: descriptive file names (no File:Image04.png stuff), no creating articles with one sentence, articles must be categorized, etc. - Count Caterpie 18:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contributions. Hi, CC (It's weird saying that to someone other than Ccbermanzzpedia). I may contribute here, but I'm busy with other wikis at the moment, especially Zeldapedia and Kaizerpedia. By the way, why do you ask me in particular (I don't mind you asking, of course)? I like editing my user page, but I may help out if I have the time. Have a nice day! The 19:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Where is (or was) the vandalism? Sure. I could help revert it. The 20:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) This may be a bit to ask, but could I have rollback for a little while to help more quickly? You can have someone remove it from me later. I won't just revert everything, by the way. I understand if you don't me to have it right now, if you won't. You can look at my userpage to know that I won't abuse it. The 20:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Are all of BassJapas' edits (by the way, she is female) undone now? If not, in which order are they being undone? The 20:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I think that I'll contribute here when I have time now. The 22:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments I've only just got your message today, and in order to work out when the message was, I had to check your contributions. Can you please timestamp your messages when posting in your talk bubble so I know if it still applies.-- 13:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh My... Gosh! I never knew ZP members were on here.....oh god! The nightmare follows me everywhere! Sorry Count Carpie.....but those are ZP members right? I made an account on here months ago, but I've completely forgotten the user name and password! I came here hoping to find anouther wikia to edit at, because I'm banned at ZP....I didn't think I deserved it, so I bypassed...and then one thing lead to anouther, and now I'm banned there......I love Mario, I also work at super Mario wiki, but I saw this place needed help, so I came back hoping to.....gah! Now everyone is going to start to attack me: Stars, on the paratroopa page already did that, I was also known as Wind Mage Master........should I leave... Or can I please continue to help? -'TwilightSheikah' 06:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok good! Thank you! I'm a little shaky on some people, Pie145 in particular....and TM.......TM is ok. -'TwilightSheikah' 06:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Count Cartpie, someone, who isn't even a user, cause I haven't seen them before, and they have a red link to there name, has blocked me! The reason is for sockpuppeting, which I haven't ever done on this wikia. I wasn't planning to either, (untill now, so I could ask:) Why am I blocked, if I was doing nothing but helping out? -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have no record of this in the Recent Changes and I didn't approve it. So I don't know what is happening or why. - Count Caterpie 18:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This is very frustrating! Can you look in the block log? It might be idiots from ZP trying to turn everyone against me! This account better not be blocked, or else, it's showdown time with whoever blocked me. Calm down. There's no reason to start a fight with Zeldapedia or anyone for that matter. It doesn't show up in our block logs. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Oh, and don't refer to anyone as an idiot, its impolite. - Count Caterpie 18:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :...If you want to talk about other wikia, I recommend going to community central (community.wikia.com). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Taken care of already - Count Caterpie 00:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Policy Anyways, I don't think there should be any criteria for adminship set in stone; the needs of the wiki change and it should be based off of the actual edits the user makes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Super Mario Collection Special Pack Moving images CC, I've just done some experiments on another Wiki. If you are an administrator, you can move files as w:c:nintendo:Special:Log/move will show you.-- 16:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I know I can, and I have. But users need to learn that they can't just dump poorly named files on our site and expect us to fix them. - Count Caterpie 16:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiki names Can admins change wiki names? - WolfLink33 00:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure only Wikia staff can do that. - Count Caterpie 00:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :We can't change the name of the Project namespace which is the Wiki title. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Who's ONLINE Is there a special page to check who's online? - WolfLink33 15:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrats How can Bureaucrats make other users become admins? Should I talk to a Wikia Staff more often? - WolfLink33 16:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't you have an Administrator's guide to consult? - Count Caterpie 20:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I meant on another wiki where I'm an admin and a bureaucrat on. Is there a spacial page to make other users admins?--WolfLink33 21:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC Yes, there is. There is also help.wikia.com which you can consult. - Count Caterpie 22:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Conker Sorry, I thought I'd create them because it is a spin-off series of Donkey Kong. Hallowseve15 23:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Revoke rights how can an admin revoke an admin's right? - WolfLink33 01:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You can't revert the rights of b'crats. But sysops and rollback rights can be revoked the on the same page their given on. I recommend you use the admin's guide on Help Wikia and your own site. - Count Caterpie 01:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) and thing How does the and thing work on this wiki? Every time I used it on my wiki, it kept saying "Database error". - Drilly Dilly 23:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Please consult Help Wikia for all further questions. - Count Caterpie 23:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How How do you make a character infobox? Template:Character New Wikia Skin nonsense Use headers Iwas recently unblocked. Please do not block me again because look here Slipknot Darkrai 12:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I really did stop flaming and sockpuppeting. I am going to be a normal contributor now. I will honest! I also am very sorry for flaming you, etc. Slipknot Darkrai 19:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Count Caterpie What do you mean about I wasn't subtle about sucking up thing? Slipknot Darkrai 11:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Even though i will have like a 2% change of getting sysop priviliges, I will still show some skills because I know that contributing good is right and I won't ever nag for sysop priviliges ever again and if I get them, it might be because of my good behavior. I will not flame you and Launchballer ever again like My Name Is Tom did and I won't flame again or vandalize again. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 12:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha... - Count Caterpie 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Absolute ignorance Talk Bubble Where is the Talk Template? Phantom Zelda 12:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) BARTHIBAN GAMES If you never create gibberish pages, why did you create the BARTHIBAN GAMES article by moving Mario. It said you were the - Drilly Dilly 22:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What are you doing, going through my contributions one-by-one? I did not create that page. I moved it back to Mario after it was vandalized. I don't add spam. - Count Caterpie 00:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Uhm.. No. I remember exactly. That's why I knew what happened. - Count Caterpie 22:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Luigi's NEW Mansion Why did you delete my Luigi's NEW Mansion article? - Mario129 01:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it wasn't an article. It was a redirect to another wiki. - Count Caterpie 01:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Main page Donkey Kong Pages What is the point to these articles? For example, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest . There's nothing Mario related to that in this game. I can see having articles about Donkey Kong characters that are featured in Mario games, but the actual games themselves yea. - Wagnike2 16:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The game pages stay. Donkey is part of the original games. He are also covering Wario and Yoshi games for the same reason. - Count Caterpie 23:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * I'd argue that then there is no point to differentiating yourself from the Nintendo Wiki. But that's me. - Wagnike2 04:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) * Because we don't cover Zelda, Metroid, Fire Emblem etc. Only Mario and spin-offs. - Count Caterpie 18:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Sorry if I should know this, but how do I categorize pages? Please could you tell me, because I would like to help out with this wiki as much as I can! PokemonGod. Pardon me, but.. Pardon me, but why did you delete the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! article? If you look on the disc cover, there's an exclamation point. So why didn't you add the "!" part? - Drilly Dilly 00:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't delete the article. I deleted a duplicate. - Count Caterpie 20:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Is there a proposals page on this wiki? If so, I would like to suggest that an image be added to the template. On the wiki I come from, there is a template that serves the same purpose, but it has a picture of a character in the game, with a large, red, X over it. I would like to suggest a similar lay-out. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd recommend bringing it up on the corresponding talk page. - Count Caterpie 06:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ness Why did you delete my Ness page? If Link and Kirby can be on this wiki, I don't see why Ness can't. Besides, It was more than the first version you deleted.Pie676969 20:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC)